


The Dead Next Door

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: In the Flesh - Canon OTP [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Blue Oblivion, Coda, Epsiode: s02e06, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Love Conquers All, M/M, Siren, rabid, simon loves kieren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The all-important scene from Series 2, Episode 6 where Simon has a choice to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Next Door

On that fateful day, Simon had watched from behind the low stone fence of the cemetery as Kieren attempted to tie himself to Vicar Oddie’s grave with wire before Gary’s cruel actions forced his hand. He watched his faithful stand guard against the march of people walked the Battle of the Bounds. The followers of the Undead Liberation Army started chanting, “Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!” as Kieren’s big-little-sister, Jem, tried to control the crowds.

Kieren wasn’t fast enough. Before he could secure the wire, he knew. Knew that it was too late. Simon had closed his eyes in prayer that Kieren wouldn’t hurt the ones he cared for, because that beautiful boy would never forgive himself if he did. He choked, throwing his head back and falling to the ground as black bile erupted in a gruesome fountain from his lips.

Simon had looked past the gathered undead, looked to the living where Jem turned nervously, hissing into her walkie. Something the other person said hit her hard, he face falling as she attempted to see past the protesters and into the graveyard.

Glancing back at her father, Jem had hesitantly readied her Colt and raised it, separating the flock and walking past them into the cemetery.

“Kieren?” She had called out firmly. Gary, then, Simon mused, had radioed her to inform her where Kieren had run off to. Or been sent off to, anyway.

The older man eyed his rabid boyfriend who was hunched behind a large block of stone, or maybe marble. Hearing the voice, the rabid teen stood and lurched out from behind the stone, wheezing as he ambled toward the voice. Simon clutched his jagged blade tightly as he readied himself for what would be his worst act yet – the Prophet-sanctioned murder of his boyfriend.

The crowd merged as alive and undead alike gawked. Steve Walker, Kier’s father, stepped forward, expressing his son’s name in surprise. “Kieren!”

“Dad, go away,” Jem commanded, creeping closer. “You shouldn’t have to see this.”

“Why son?” Steve demanded of his rabid child, ignoring his daughter. He stomped up past Jem. “Can you hear me son?”

Jem shouted fearfully, ”Dad! What are you doing?!” He was in the way of her shot, and she knew that if Kieren got too close, she would be unable to protect her father.

Steve turned back towards the crowd, “It’s alright everyone. He knows me, he knows me.” He didn’t register Pearl inching closer, hand stuffed in her purse, and neither did Simon. Turning back towards Kieren, both Steve and Simon saw his gasping and shaking his head roughly, as though trying to gain back his self control. “He’s fighting it,” Kier’s father uttered in shock. Simon felt much the same. Nobody could _fight_ Blue Oblivion.

Jem gritted her teeth, taking her own control. Steve might be her father but right now he was a civilian in danger. “You need to get out of the way right now,” she stated harshly.

“He’s not gone,” Steve reasoned with his girl. “I know he’s in there.” He focused on his son, “I’ve got to believe you can hear me, Kier.” The undead man wheezed again and shook his head vigorously before shuffling forward once more. “I know we haven’t seen eye to eye lately. But that don’t mean I don’t love you – no matter what you are.” Kieren’s lumbering walk didn’t halt. “I was wrong, but I know now. I won’t let them take you away,” he promised. “You’re my son.”

Kieren was close now, too close, dangerously so. The clock began to ring out the hour, one toll at a time. Simon stood, taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him to stare in resignation at the knife in his hand.

It was Kieren. He was the First Risen. And the Undead Prophet had commanded him justly – in order for the Second Resurrection to occur, the First Risen must be sacrificed. But the it was Kieren, and that was the root of Simon’s issues with his mission. Kieren.

Kieren was Simon’s boyfriend. His lover. Kieren was Simon’s best friend, the one who he could rely upon. As grateful for the Prophet as the older man was, he could not kill the man he loved so dear. But he had to kill Kieren. Especially now.

The entire contents of a Blue Oblivion pill ran through his boyfriend’s sluggish system. It was impossible to fight, and improbable to come back from. Those that survived such a dosage, who could be returned to their “treated” state, were packaged up and sent off to Treatment Centers and laboratories around the country, a fate worse than death. Simon could prove that.

He made up his mind – for Kieren, he would do anything. Simon twisted the hilt of his blade, then grasped it firmly. With his other hand he started to leverage himself over the wall, but he was grabbed from behind by a shorter man.

Gary, for that was the man behind him, held a knife around his throat. “Got ya,” he announced obviously.

As the fourth bell rung, Kieren reached out and clutched the collar on his father’s sweater. In worry, Jem yelled out for her father, pistol aimed for Kieren’s head. Behind her, Pearl mimicked the same actions. Kieren raised his head, looking deep into his father’s eyes. “DAD!” Jem shrieked again.

As he watched his rabid lover shudder with forced effort, Simon’s mind roiled with only one thought – it was now or never. The bell rang its ninth toll as he snatched the knife away from his throat and knocked his head back to collide with Gary’s skull. Simon wrenched himself away, leapt over the well in on great bound, and took lengthy strides as he ran towards Kieren and his father.

Simon knocked Kieren to the ground, pinning the smaller man beneath him as he heard a gun go off alongside the tenth peal. Silence descended in the graveyard. Nobody spoke. The only sound was the wind and Simon panting.

His face was buried in Kieren’s neck, and he felt the blade still in the palm of his hand. Simon dropped the vile thing so he could free his hand up for better things, like lifting himself onto his hands and knees. He elevated his head, staring around at the crowd and his surroundings, grunting at Zoe’s betrayed face. That bitch could do what she wanted; he didn’t care for the ULA anymore – not when he had Kier. The entire gathering of living and undead watched on in a mixture of awe, confusion and disgust.

Simon ignored them to glance back down at the man beneath him. Kieren opened his eyes, no longer appearing to be rabid. Simon was in awe, himself, as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, the man who could fight off Blue Oblivion. Kieren’s lips were stained black and drying bile streamed down his chip, but Simon could honestly say he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

“Hey, love,” Simon spoke as Kieren started to become aware of his environment. “Hey, it’s alright. You’re all right.” He was still humbled by the other man’s force of will, the power he held to not let the drug destroy who he was.

“Did I,” Kieren started saying shakily, pleading at Simon with his eyes and his tone. “Did I hurt anyone?”

Simon sighed in relief. “No. No, you didn’t.” He was more proud of Kieren than he would ever be able to express. He grinned at the exhausted teen. “You beat it,” he laughed. “Okay.” Simon rose up, arranging Kieren in a way that would help the both of them get upright.

Realising what Simon was doing, he rushed forward and assisted the other two in getting his son to his feet. “Best get up,” he muttered.

Kieren leaned into Simon, who ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s mess of hair. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he repeated soothingly, not sure if the words were for himself or Kieren. Simon started to lead the both of them away, in a direction that did not encounter the group of people looking on at them.

“Simon,” Zoe shouted at his back, “the Second Rising?”

“It’s not happening,” Simon threw over his shoulder, still leading Kieren to someplace quieter and less crowded.

“But it’s got to happen!” Zoe insisted. “The Second Rising _has_ to happen.”

Simon didn’t reply. He had something more important to do. Like kiss his boyfriend, explain, apologise, and possibly grovel.


End file.
